


Daisuga oneshots

by IwaoiTrash



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, its all fluff, sleepy suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaoiTrash/pseuds/IwaoiTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAISUGA FLUFF.<br/>In which Suga is asleep and Daichi is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisuga oneshots

Sugawara Koushi is all soft lines and light laughs. There isn't a sharp thing about him, which is part of the reason Daichi fell in love with him in the first place. Somewhere in between the whirlwind of finals and graduation their last year of high school, Daichi had asked Suga out. From there on there wasn't a single doubt in Daichi's mind that he wanted to be with Suga for the rest of his life. 

There first year of collage Daichi asked Suga to move in with him. It came out in stammers and rushed, clumsy fragments.

I-i found an apartment- and I mean of course we can always find something else if you don't like apartments- and- and it's really close to your school, or I mean if you don't want to be that close we can find one farther away- i-if you even want to live with me which I mean I won't hold against you!!! I mean its been like half a year and I don't want you to feel rushed or anything but- I just- 

Suga had shut him up by kissing him and agreeing instantly. Now in their third year of collage, not much had changed. Daichi got home later than Suga and was usually up and dressed and eating before Suga was even awake but he didn't care. He worked close by at what had become Suga's favorite coffee shop and Suga worked just around the corner at a bookstore so they saw each other on and off after school and then by the time Daichi got home Suga was cooking dinner. 

The routine was a little messy and sometimes Daichi got aggravated that his school wasn't closer because he wanted more time with Suga. It was only going to be a little while longer. Suga had a year left of collage and Daichi had two, so Daichi was basically counting down the days until they both graduated. He was also counting the number of flowers he'd picked for Suga on his short walk home. 

So far it was fifteen. Daichi was still wearing his work uniform and the idea of even smelling any more coffee today made him cringe. Thankfully Suga was a tea person and if anything he'd be drinking tea, the scent of coffee nowhere even close. Daichi had collected twenty four flowers by the time he got to his door and almost dropped them while trying to hold them with one hand while unlocking the door with his other. He pushed the door open with his foot and stepped out of the shoes, pushing them half hazard next to the open door before closing it and locking it again. He was five minutes earlier than he had told Suga he was going to be and thought he'd burst from happiness about not being late for once. 

"I'm home!" Daichi called out, finding this way to the kitchen and placing the flowers in his "Kiss the captain" mug Suga had gotten him in high school the day after he became the volleyball team captain. He put some water in it and set it on the table as a center piece. It wasn't that they didn't have vases or better things to put the flowers in, he just found it more sentimental this way. 

Daichi stripped off his apron and tossed it into the empty side of the sink, running water and soap over it and letting it soak in an attempt to get some of the stains from the day out. Then he made his way to the bedroom to change, finding the house organized and clean as always. 

"Suga?" Daichi found the bedroom empty and frowned, stripping down and changing quickly, deciding to shower in the morning. He threw his dirty clothes into the laundry room and walked into the living room. The TV was on very quietly and he smiled, finding Suga asleep on the couch. There was a near empty cup of tea on the coffee table and the blanket was still folded down by his feet, signaling that Suga hadn't meant to fall asleep. Daichi turned off the TV and bent down to pick up the cup, putting it in the kitchen and doing up the few dishes in the sink. He debated drying them as well but decided setting them on the drying rack was enough for the moment, he could put them away in the morning. Daichi shut off the kitchen light and headed back into the living room, kneeling down in front of the couch, pushing Suga's hair back out of his eyes and trying to determine the best way to lift him up without him waking up. 

Suga's arm was under his head, his other arm was laying across a pillow in front of him and his legs were slightly bent. Daichi decided it was best to test the waters before diving in. 

"Koushi?" Daichi spoke at a normal volume and Suga moved closer to him, almost causing him to fall off the end of the couch. Daichi caught him in time and put one arm under his knees and the other under his back and around his side. Suga was about as heavy as he looked so it didn't take much to move him from the couch to the bedroom, Daichi's only real problem was trying to put him down without waking him up. Suga was by no means a heavy sleeper and it was kind of difficult to maneuver him without him knowing. 

"You can't just be a normal guy, can you." Daichi jokes quietly and lays Suga down as carefully as he can. Suga shifts as Daichi moves to cover him up, making Daichi stop and hold his breath until he's sure Suga is still asleep. 

Daichi leaves the room somewhat reluctantly and makes a bowl of cereal, too lazy to put in any more effort than that. He finds himself in front of the TV until midnight and groans when he looks at the clock. Neither him or Suga had work or school on Saturdays, but he didn't want to sleep through the entire day. He stood up and washed his dishes before using the hall bathroom to brush his teeth. The next five minutes were spent getting into his room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up Suga, and the five after that were spent trying to close the door quietly- which he realized was pointless so he gave up and just left it open. 

Suga was facing the wall in a similar position to the one Daichi had found him in on the couch, which made it easy for Daichi to lay down next to him and wrap his arms around him. Suga rolled so his head was on Daichi's chest and Daichi could feel his breath on him. As much as he hated having to get up so early for school and come home late from work, night times were still there's. Whether they were spent with Suga asleep on him like in this moment or laughing about the events of the day or just sitting with a comfortable silence between them reading and watching TV, the night was there's. There was no professor standing in front of them, there were no coworkers to shout 'breaks over', there were no rules, just the unspoken agreement of 'forever' which Daichi wanted to scream. He wanted to announce that Sugawara Koushi was his forever and he wanted everyone who met Suga to know it by a ring on Suga's finger. 

Patience is a virtue that Daichi hated. Years of living with Suga and being a couple was great, however the fact that Suga wasn't his constantly bothered him when they were apart, and he planned to ask Suga to marry him the day he graduate collage. 

For some reason Daichi never factored in how fast Suga agreed to move in with him. 

For some reason Daichi never factored in Suga's passing by comments of 'you'd look great in a tux'. 

Daichi most certainly never believed that Suga had the exact same thoughts about it all as he did, and he never dreamed that Suga had the exact same idea as him.


End file.
